Happy Father's day - Fenton
by El Zorro
Summary: Danny reads a letter to his dad.


**ZORRO: I know it's about a few weeks ago that it was dad's day, but it really was hard to start on this story and well, I hope you like it.**

Tonight at the Casper high school was going to be a Father's day show and the whole town was there to see it, but Jack Fenton was still work on his latest invention.

Jack: "Oh no, I'm late for the show!"

He soon stopped, but the strong edge of finishing this secret job for his beloved son Danny, which he didn't know what his father was going; it was too great, and Jack was off working on it again, in a hurry of course.

Mean while, at the school's gym, everyone was taking good seats to watch the show and get a sweet picture of the famous ghost boy, _Danny Phantom. _All the school's seniors were going to perform a short act for the dad's there and Danny's dad wasn't there, which made Daniel very worried.

Tucker: "Chill man, everything is going to be fine."

Danny: "My dad's not here yet."

Sam: "He's probably stuck in traffic or something."

(At the Fenton's house.)

Jack was entering the key to the RV, when a strange noise started to rise up from the RV motor.

Jack: "Come on you old piece of metal!"

Around Jack , you never say the word 'junk' , when one of his 'babies' don't work or when he has a huge mess in the lab , because if you do .. Danny's point of view is that you are going to be hiding in the ghost zone for a long time.

Back at the school's gym, Maddie didn't see her husband anywhere and that worried her very much. One, that Jack forgot and Danny was going to be heartbroken; and two, that Jack was working in the lab again.

Jazz: "Mom, what's wrong?"

Maddie: "Your father is still not here."

Jazz: "He probably late, that's all."

(The Fenton's house.)

Jack: "Think Jacky-boy, think!"

He looked at the machine he just finished working on, maybe it was okay to take it out for a test drive, but the risk was too great. Jack looked at the clock again, the show was about to start any minute now and the RV didn't work, what else could go wrong!?

Jack: "It looks like I have no chose, but to take you with me."

Voice: "Let's go meet Danny!"

Everyone was waiting for the show to start, but Danny wanted to wait for his dad to show up and well people were beginning to get a little restless.

Crowd: "When's the show starting, Where's Danny Phantom, What's taking them so long?"

(Jack: "I'm here, I'm here!")

The whole town turned to the large suited man, who was now trying to sit with his family and friends. Someone's eye peeked out from the huge red curtains and quickly disappeared into the group of students.

Tucker: "Danny, Danny, your dad's here!"

Daniel looked at the crowd and spotted his family, Jack Fenton waved out to his son. Danny smiled; suddenly Mr. Lancer walked up to the stage and began to speak.

Mr. Lancer: "Thank you all for coming, I would like to say that we changed a few acts, and we will start off with Mr. Tucker Foley – our young mayor!"

Tucker: "Thank you Mr. Lancer for that warm welcome, and now I will talk about how awesome is my dad."

As Tucker read his long speech, Danny was pulling out a sheet of paper and looked at it hard; was he brave to stand out in front of the whole town and read his letter or walk away ?

Mr. Lancer: "Next will be Dash Baxter and the 'A-Team', who are going to sing a song for the dads."

Tucker: "Now this will be good to blackmail on YouTube." (As he pulls out his phone.)

Dash and the rich kids soon beginning to sing, a few of dads just looked around for awhile and then back at the group of kids.

Sam: "They sound like a zoo, that's begin attacked by ghosts."

Danny: "Dash sings like Tucker." Tucker: "Hey! I don't sing that badly!"

Danny: "Sure you do." Sam: "Nice one." Danny: "Thanks."

Mr. Lancer: "Thank you, for that lovely performance, Dash."

The 'A-Team' was walking down the stage, when Dash Baxter, 'The Bully', walked right into Danny's face…

Dash: "Beat that Phantom." Danny: "Easy." (With a fox like grin.)

Everyone was laughing at Dash and the whole A-Team, as they all tripped over on each other!

Dash: "Fenton!" Danny: "OOPS, was that me?"

Mr. Lancer: "Now coming up to the stage will be Valerie Gary, Sam Madison, and Danielle Fenton."

Hours went by as all of the seniors gave out their acts for the Father's day show. Finally the last act came and everyone waited.

Tucker: "Nice poem Sam." Sam: "Thanks, where's Danny?"

Mr. Lancer: "Our last act and student for tonight is Mr. Danny Fenton."

Person: "Where is he?"

The young phantom was right next to Mr. Lancer and no- one saw him! Ghost powers are so helpful these days.

Danny: "I want no-one to take out any cameras, because I already had way too many photos taken in one lifetime!"

Everyone laughed at the joke, but when Danny appeared right in front of them; not on person dare to make a sound and you could hear breathing throughout the whole gym.

Danny: "I wrote down a letter for my loved father and well, I tried my best on it ... here goes nothing."

The town's people waited in silence and the young man looked that on the sheet of paper for a moment, before speaking up again.

Danny: "I say dads are great, they do everything with you. I remember the time when my dad helped me get my kite out of the tree and build my first model space ship."

(A few people nodded their heads.)

Danny: "Do you remember teaching me how to drive? I was so scared and I'm a superhero who fights ghosts!"

Everyone laughs at the joke and the gym falls into silence, once again.

Danny: "I bet you were scared too when you saw me for the first time, small and helpless- mom said I looked a lot like you and maybe even be your twin!"

(People laugh.)

Danny: "You saw me take my first steps, my first everything! And you yelled out for happiness when I said the word 'daddy'."

(Silence.)

Danny: "We help each other in ghost fights and had our ups and downs in life."

(Parents looking at their kids.)

Danny: "Sometimes we don't agree with each other and go our separate ways, until some huge mess happens and that's when we ask for each other's help."

(Silence.)

Danny: "We had rough and difficult times, but we always worked it out and say that both of us sorry for our actions or tired to cheer each other up."

(Silence.)

Danny: "I messed up badly a couple of times and thought you would yell at me, but instead you told me about how you messed up one time and then say to try again and fix the problem."

(Some dads nodded their heads.)

Danny: "I think you're the greatest dad in the whole world and even if people think you're crazy; you will always be my number one dad."

(Silence.)

Danny: "Someday in the future, I'll be a parent like you- funny, smart and an all around awesome parent."

(People just looked at each other.)

Danny: "But right now, what matters most, is that you will always be my daddy, dad, and father. I also wanted to say that … I love my dad."

(Again, silence.)

Danny: "Happy father's day, everyone."

The town's people just watched as the ghost boy slowly walked away from the microphone and was about to take the very first step down the stairs when… Jack Fenton stands up, and claps.

Jack: "That was beautiful son."

Suddenly the whole town of Amity Park was on their feet and clapping for Danny's letter. Soon Mr. Lancer and the rest of the teachers and seniors joined the ghostly hero up on stage and all took a bow.

Everyone was now going home and Mr. Lancer looked over the acts of tonight's show, when Danny comes up and hands him his letter.

Danny: "Here Mr. Lancer, so you can graded it."

Mr. Lancer: "Well, I'll look at and see that, you will get the grade that you deserved."

As soon as Daniel Fenton raced off with his family and friends, the old teacher looked that the sheet of paper and found it…

Mr. Lancer: "Blank? Well it looks like Danny said it, from the heart."

The old English teacher looked at the Fenton's and their friends, what a happy and lovely sight to see!

Mr. Lancer: "Someday, Danny will be a great dad."

(Outside the school and in the parking lot.)

Maddie: "I'm so proud of you baby!"

Danny: "Mom! Not so loud!"

Jazz: "Nice job, little brother." (Tries to hug the six foot tall ghost boy.)

Danny: "Thanks sis."

Jack: "Uh Danny, I have something for you." Danny: "Really?"

Jack: "Yeah! And it's in the parking lot! Right over there."

Where Jack was pointing, a huge crowd of people formed a circle around the mysterious surprise that Jack made this time for Danny.

Tucker: "I'm betting it's a car."

Sam: "I have a feeling your right, for once."

The trio made it through the crowd and saw…

Danny: "It's a 2010 mustang GT."

The car was all white and two black racing stripes. The headlights were a light shade blue and on the bottom of the doors, was the word 'Fenton' on it.

Sam: "Wow, but my car is newer." Danny: "Thanks dad." Jack: "It was nothing."

Danny: "No dad, thanks for everything you do." (Hugs the older Fenton.)

Jack: "Your welcome, I also put a few extra things to it that will help you in fighting off ghosts."

(TRYING to breathe in air, but Danny had him in a bear hug.)

Tucker: "No way."

Danny: "What exactly did you put in the car?"

Jack Fenton was now taking in huge amounts of air and then faced Danny with a grin on his old face.

Mr. Fenton: "OH- just some ghost guns, bombs, and all that action stuff you need in ghost fighting; nothing much, but the best part is …"

The Fenton's totally forgot about the crowd and everyone was listening carefully to what Jack had to say about the 'Fenton Mustang'.

Danny: "what is it dad?" Jack: "Sorry son, but with all these people, I can't tell you and it looks like you will have to find it out yourself."

Tucker: "You know the way it sounds, the car totally out beats my new PDA."

Sam: "Now that's just sad." Tucker: "It is sad, for my PDA and me."

All of a sudden, a huge ugly ghost monster rises up from the ground and roars over the town.

Jack: "Have fun kids." (And throws the keys at Danny.)

Danny: "let's ride."

As the famous team of _Danny Phantom _went off into battle … the white mustang came to life.

THE END.

**PLEASE REVIEW NICELY, I'M NEW AT THIS AND COULD NEED SOME HELP ON IDEAS. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS SHORTISH STORY. **

**ZORRO**


End file.
